Si Amaneciera Sin Ti
by Hermi23
Summary: ¿qué pasaría se lo cruzara yo también? te volvería a ver? Remus se decide a cruzar la barrera de la vida y lo desconocido . ¿que hay detrás del velo? YAOISIRIUSREMUS


"SI AMENECIERA SIN TI"

"Ahora que mi voz se ha convertido  
En apenas un suspiro  
Debo descansar  
Hoy que en la mitad de mi camino  
La evidencia me ha vencido  
Y me ha hecho llorar"

De nuevo allí sentado , en la mesa vieja y mohosa de aquella habitación taciturna .  
Se había convertido en un nuevo ábito para el hombre de cabellos canos , el adentrarse por las noches a escondidas en la antigua casa Black .

Desde el fatídico día de su ida, Remus J Lupin había perdido la sonrisa , su rostro se había arrugado más de la cuenta y su cabello dorado estaba betado en grisáceos mechones.

Cada noche que su trabajo le permitia , iba allí , a la casa donde él vivió en un pasado y donde compartió horas de convivencia y angustia con su viejo amigo .  
El olor a él aún permanecía en las polvorosas habitaciones , la esencia de Black le era suficiente para estar allí en aquellas solitarias noches .

En aquella mesa , sentado ,metiendo su mano en el cajón , pudo sacar una fotografía desgastada y rota por los bordes .

- amigos ... James, Lily ...- una lágrima se escapaba de sus ojos , al ver en la foto , abrazados a la pareja muerta - Paddy ...- apretó la susodicha con fuerza , aquella imágen era la única que le quedaba de él ... aparte de los recuerdos .

Tsk , era extraño ... él era el único superviviente a parte de Wormtail ... sus amigos ya no estaban allí , lo habían dejado solo .

( - yo que pensaba que mi existencia sería mas corta , por esta maldición ...)

El lobo , la fiera que habitaba dentro de él lo consumía , y por esa misma enfermedad , el hombre siempre pensó que el primero en marchar sería él.

Pero no había sido así , los más sanos y fuertes son los que habían desaparecido primero .  
Y como los había echado de menos en aquellos años ... antes de saber la verdad de Peter y Sirius ...

- Si tan solo te hubieras quedado tú Sirius , pero ¿ por qué? ¿por que te has ido tu también?

Al fin se había dejado llevar , ya estaba arto de falsas sonrisas , de fingir delante de los demás que aquella perdida no le había destrozado el corazón ...

Delante de Harry tenía que callar, hacerse el fuerte , cosa que no lo era ... él siempre fue el más dévil del grupo , solo podía sacarle de su tumba de inferioridad Sirius Black , y ya no estaba con él .

Se puso en pie, restregó las manos por sus ojos, secándose las húmedas lágrimas y con rostro serio se acercó a la ventana , un rayo de sol anunció el amanecer .

- otra vez de día ... y tú no estás ...

Se marchó de allí , despidiéndose con la mirada de la casa , hasta otra noche que volviera para deshaogar su desconsuelo .

"Se que el tiempo curara  
Aunque nada siga igual  
No me quiero resignar  
No olvidare"

--------------------------------- 

"Yo que hasta el momento ignoraba  
En el punto en que se hallaba  
Esa enfermedad  
Siento que la vida es como un hilo  
Que se corta de improviso  
Y sin avisar"

- ¿ cómo estás? - Nymphadora Tonks , se encontraba de pie delante del licántropo,con una taza de té en su mano - estás muy callado .

El hombre solo sonrió, negando con la cabeza .

- nada ... pensaba en Harry , en que espero que tenga suerte jeje - mintió Remus a la pelirrosa .

La aurora elevó una ceja , estudiando a su ahora novio .

La jóven, se sentía tremendamente mal desde la muerte de su tío , por eso se acercó mucho más a Remus .   
Ambos quisieron buscar consuelo y cariño entre ellos , pero en el fondo de sus corazones no se podían engañar .

Si era verdad que Tonks sentía un cariño más allá de la amistad por el hombre de los ojos dorados ,pero ¿y él? para que engañarse ... la chica sabía que en el corazón de Remus Lupin, estaba tatuado con sangre el nombre de Sirius Black . 

- no me engañes - dejó la taza en la mesa , estaban en el ministerio de magia - sé que piensas en él ...

Se hizo un tenso silencio entre ambos , Remus con la cabeza agachada y Tonks con un principio de llanto amenando con salir de sus ojos brillantes .

- ... ¿para que hablar más de este tema ?- sonrió agriamente el licántropo, levantó la cabeza buscando la de la sobrina de Black - Sirius nunca va a volver por mucho que hablemos o lloremos¿ no?  
- ...  
- jeh ...- rió - ese velo se ha encargado de llevárselo quién sabe donde ...  
- ... - Tonks apretaba los puños .  
- tal vez se encuentre en un sitio peor que la muerte misma ... o puede que esté en el cielo ... donde se merecería estar ... - una expresión soñadora bañaba su mirada - pero eso nunca lo vamos a saber ni tú, ni yo , ni nadie verdad? 

La chica miró con ira a su novio , los labios apretados , el puño sangrante de las uñas clavadas .

- algún día vengaré a mi tío, esa mujer , Bellatrix pagará su pérdida ... - afirmó rotunda - lo juro ...

Empezó a temblar , los nervios consumiéndolas en su planeada venganza ...

Remus la observó, levantándose de su silla y dirigiéndose a su rostro , secó sus lágrimas con un dedo .  
Tonks abrió un poco los labios , quizás para hablar , quizás sorprendia ... pero los labios del licántropo le impedideron el simple echo de hablar o pensar siquiera...

Un casto beso ,bastó .

- la venganza no sirve de nada, solo para envenenar corazones e impedirle su cicatrización ... - sonrisa triste - eres jóven y bella , deja curar tus heridas ...

La chica lo abrazó con fuerza , dejando ver todos sus sentimientos en aquel toque , su culpabilidad ,su cariño ... 

- gracias ... - se secó el restro de lágrimas bajo sus pestañas - voy a trabajar , hasta luego amor ... - le acarició la mano y dándose la vuelta, dejó a Remus solo .

El hombre quedó mirando como ella desaparecía .

- ... deja curar tus heridas , ya que las mías nunca se curarán ... jeh ...

"Y en la oscura habitaciãn  
Necesito o­r tu voz  
Ahora duermes junto a m­  
Esperaré" 

Quedó sentado allí de nuevo, como cada tarde cuando acababa su turno de trabajo .  
Podía estar horas callado y pensativo, se había vuelto rutina desde aquel día ... ya todo le daba igual .

Las horas pasaron y se hizo de noche ... Remus seguía allí .

Mirando su reloj de pulsera , decidió levantarse , llevaba horas sin comer , y aunque no le entrara la comida si no se alimentaba caería enfermo .

Con una oleada de la raída túnica el licántropo salía de la estancia de la segunda planta , los pasillos estaban con las luces apagadas ya , cogió el ascensor para bajar a recepción , pero ...

Una sacudida en su éstomago lo hizo quedar estático al lado de las escaleras .

Una oscuridad suave, parecida a la penumbra lo llamaba desde la escalera a cierto pasillo .

Remus miró sombríamente el pasillo al que conducía el departamento de misterios , aquel lugar ... no le gustaba en absoluto.

Su corazón le decía que se acercara a echar un vistazo y su mente le exigió que se fuera de allí, que fuera a comer algo y quedara con Tonks esa noche.

Giró la cabeza para hacer caso a la segunda opción y un dévil murmullo proveniente del pasillo lo hizo girar de nuevo .

- ... nny ...

Dio un giro tan brusco que casi pudo haberse roto el cuello , un sudor frío le caía por la frente .

- SIRIUS!- chilló potente en la recepción , haciendo eco .

Se puso una mano en el corazón ,apretándolo .

- que tonterías hablo ...- se riñó el solo , pero su mirada seguía fija en aquel penumbroso pasillo .

Como si estuviera hipnotizado por esa oscuridad , empezó a dar pasos lentos hacia él , dejando el aliento en cada pisada, el miedo saliendo de sus poros en forma de sudor .

Las luces de las antorchas dieron un áspecto más lúgubre a la situación , Remus siguió caminando de todas formas ...

Llegó a la puerta, y dudando al poner la mano sobre el pomo, la abrió con cuidado .

Desde el año pasado , el departamento estaba muy cambiado , seguían el corro de puertas ,pero llenas de carteles explicativos .

Solo una de las puertas no tenía un cartel, y estaba semiabierta . 

Remus elevó una ceja , recordando aquella fatídica puerta ... y llevado por la curiosidad se aproximó para entrar .

Allí , dentro de la puerta , estaba aquel famoso altar con aquel arco oscuro y un velo ondeando en una brisa inexistente .

"Si amaneciera sin ti  
Yo no se que seria de mi  
Hoy la muerte me ha mostrado ya sus cartas  
Y no entiendo la jugada  
Trato de salir  
No quiero admitir  
Mi soledad"

Una ráfaga de frío caló en los huesos de Remus , se estremeció ligeramente mientras las pupilas segúían fijas en aquel velo de muerte .

Como si una atracción magnética lo atrajera hacia el mismo, el hombre caminó hacia él , quedando frente a frente . 

Rozó la suave seda negra , con sumo cuidado , aliento frío salió de su boca al suspirar, de nuevo estaba pensando en él .

- Paddy ... te echo de menos ... - lloró solo , las lágrimas cayendo reveldes sobre su túnica .

- ... nny ...- de nuevo aquella voz susurrante , pero más fuerte , entonces fue cuando el corazón de Remus se encogió del todo .

Se separó un poco del velo, como si lo fuera a aspirar ... mirándolo con desconfianza .

- los objetos tenebrosos siempre fueron mi especialidad ... nunca hay que fiarse de uno ... pues podría ser una trampa - recitó casi de memoria, rió - jeh ... defensa contra las artes oscuras, 7º año ... - las lágrimas de nuevo rodando por su cara .

Miraba y miraba el velo ondeante .

- ... pero si tan solo me arriesgara y lo traspasara podría sentirme por una vez como tú , morir o vivir en la eterna ignorancia ...

Rió solo .

- a fin de cuentas ,¿ qué hago aquí? si mi vida está marchita ... - se secó con la túnica los ojos enrojecidos - no me da miedo a morir Paddy , no me asusta lo que me espere a través de esta cortina fúnebre ... así qué ...

Dio un paso hacia delante, decidido ... rozando de nuevo el velo con sus manos ,cerrando los ojos e introduciéndose por el susodicho . 

- ... no me da miedo nada , no sé si así lograré volverte a ver , pero es un riesgo que he de correr ...

Y sin miedo a nada , cruzó aquella muralla entre la vida y la ignorancia , la luz y la oscuridad , el dolor o el paraiso . 

"Duermo apenas cinco o seis minutos  
Suficientes para hundirme  
En la tempestad  
Los demonios que hay bajo la cama  
Esta noche no se callan  
No me dejaran

El reloj marca las seis  
Lo m¡s duro es el final  
Y la luz se posara  
En el cristal"

La brisa se detuvo de golpe , un extraño cosquilleo y una suave calor le llenaron el cuerpo entero , como si fuera un tibio día de verano .

Abrió los ojos lentamentes y una luz cegadora lo inundó ...

Miró al horizonte , estaba todo desierto , de un extraño blanco luminoso que al principio lo cegaba .

No había nadie allí ... pero aunque no había nada material allí , podía sentir un suelo invisible .

- jeh ... no hay nadie aquí ... - agachó la cabeza - estoy solo ... como en el otro lado del...  
- shhhh de eso nada - Una voz grave pero juvenil , hizo eco en aquellos momentos .

Remus levantó la cabeza , una figura oscura venía hacia él ... aproximándose .

Era un jóven , alto de largos cabellos morenos ... su voz y su rostro les eran extrañamente familiares .

Las pupilas se dilataron al darse cuenta que era él , su amor , Sirius ...

Sirius Black se acercaba a él con una mano extendida .

- Moony ... - pero no estaba como la última vez que lo vió , era jóven ... como en los viejos tiempos , como antes de la muerte de James y Lily .  
- Paddy ... - las famosas lágrimas volvieron a caer , el licántropo corrió hacia donde la figura se acercaba con la mano extendida - PADDY!

Y corrió ,dejando las lágrimas a su paso ,deseando con todas sus fuerzas que no fuera su imaginación , no lo podría soportar .

Sus manos se alcanzaron y el cuerpo más grande lo extrechó en un fuerte abrazo , quedando así juntos, uno solo .

"Huyo a veces pienso en otra cosa  
Mi cerebro reacciona  
No me deja en paz  
Y de nuevo vuelve a sacudirme  
Ese fr­o incontenible  
Que es la realidad

El primer rayo de sol  
Me ilumina el corazãn  
Te distingo junto a m­  
Mi salvaciãn"

- Sabía que vendrías ... - susurró en el abrazo , el cálido aliento rozando los oídos del de los ojos dorados .

Se separaron , mirándose fijamente .

- Paddy ... yo tenía que venir , no podía estar allí solo por qué ... - Sirius lo mandó callar .- Sirius ... - se dió cuenta tarde Remus - tú ... eres jóven ...  
- jeh ... y tú también ... te ves hermoso ... cómo siempre ... - le acarició el rostro con un dedo .

Eso sorprendió al ahora " jóven " muchacho, se miró las manos, no tenía arrugas, se tocó la cara, el pelo, todo ...

Unos hermosos mechones dorados que llegaban hasta los hombros lo convencieron .

- ¿yo ...?- ojos brillantes .  
-¿ vas a llorar de nuevo?- preguntó burlón el moreno.  
- no! se me han acabado las lágrimas - rió nerviosamente, siendo abrazado de nuevo .  
- Moony ...  
- Paddy ...

Ambos se sentaron en el suelo invisible de aquella luz eterna e infinita . 

- yo esperaba morir ... perder la conciencia ... o cómo mucho estar en una oscuridad completa ...- confesó Remus , tiempo después de estar sentados y callados .

Sirius lo agarró de las manos fuertemente fijándose en sus ojos .

- en este mundo no hay día ni noche , ni luna ... - mirada significativa -... ni sol ... solo amor , a montones ... por que és lo único que he dejado aquí desde el día que traspasé este velo .  
- ...  
- nunca más serás un monstruo ... mi amor , y estaremos juntos ... hasta el día en que nuestras almas se extingan , eternamente .

"Si amaneciera sin ti  
Yo no se que seria de mi  
Hoy la muerte me ha mostrado ya sus cartas  
Y no entiendo la jugada  
Trato de salir  
No quiero admitir  
Mi soledad"

FIN .

N/a bueno ... jeje acabado , hacia tiempo que no escribía un sirius&remus, aparte de los caps de Virgin crisis ( si no lo habéis leido , a que esperais?) ... bueno , algunos me conocereís de Amor en Luna llena , otros no( los k no la hayan leído claro) jejej xD en fin ,espero que os haya gustado este oneshot y que me dejéis reviews eh? jejej  
besos muy fuertes .

Lorena .

pd: la canción es " Si amaneciera" del heavy metalero grupo : Saratoga ;). chau.


End file.
